


shooting stars

by hansheyyyyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Insecurity, M/M, Metaphors, Post-Timeskip, SakuAtsu, Self-Indulgent, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansheyyyyyy/pseuds/hansheyyyyyy
Summary: When you wish on a shooting star, you must say it out loud for the shooting star to hear you and maybe, just maybe, also grant your wish.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 19





	shooting stars

Atsumu isn’t weak, far from it even. But to reach his goal of being the greatest setter out there, he has to be stronger than anyone else. Ever since his first encounter with a setter, he had always given his best —no shortcomings of some sort towards volleyball. It became a huge part of himself. 

There were times when he noticed that most people didn't like him, not that it bothered him because,  _ for sure _ , those people were weaker than him. But to be on the safe side, he’s willing to do anything within his reach to be stronger than those haters.

Just like right now, as a shooting star bolted through the dark sky of the night, shining for a few seconds and leaving as if it didn’t happen.  _ “I wish to be stronger than anyone else.”  _

“What?”

“Huh?” 

“What were you doing?” Osamu, his twin brother, asked.

“Wishing on a shooting star.” Atsumu replied as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Hmm. Really?” He doubtfully said with an evident disbelief forming on his face.

Atsumu easily understood the expression and asked, ”Hey, what’s wrong with wishing on a shooting star?” 

“Nothing. It’s just that it’s not real so there’s no point in doing it.” Osamu shrugged.

“I know,” Atsumu sighed, “but I don’t see why you can’t wish.” 

There’s really nothing wrong with wishing on a shooting star. It’s just rock (or dust) travelling with terrific speed. And yet, people started some kind of lore that says ‘you can wish on a shooting star and it’ll come true’. 

\---

_ “I wish to have the courage and confidence to go through this.”  _

Atsumu murmured under his breath as a single, lonely shooting star passed by the sky. Atsumu is in that stage of life where you have to think (or maybe even overthink) all your decisions and you have to know the consequences of a single action. In layman’s term, he’s a young adult — he’s not a child anymore. It’s frightening how adulthood literally changes one’s perception of things. It’s quite scary. 

“You’re still doing that?” Osamu asked while peeling potatoes for a meal he’s preparing. 

“Yeah.” He replied as he released a soft sigh and turned away from the balcony of their apartment. “It doesn’t hurt anybody so I guess it’s fine to do this once in a while. By the way, let me help you with that.” He offered.

“Nope. You’re gross.” 

“You’re no better than me, younger brother.” Osamu just rolled his eyes, though he prepared a peeler and a potato for Atsumu to peel. 

“Wash your hands.” 

\---

_ “I wish..”  _

“I wish...”

“What? Who’s there?” Atsumu exclaimed as he looked on his back, searching for the small but deep voice he heard. “Oh, it’s just you, Omi.”

Sakusa Kiyoomi, one of his teammates in MSBY Black Jackals. Atsumu didn’t particularly like the guy because he would always glare at him. Even though they play together most of the time since Kiyoomi’s debut, he’s still mesmerized by how he spikes the volleyball tossed to him. He’s not pleasing outside the court but as long as Atsumu can enhance his spikes, then he would gladly set to him.

“Wait, did you just wish on that shooting star?” Atsumu incredulously asked.

“No.”

“Yeah. You did.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I did not.”

“You did. And it’s fine if you did.”

“...” Kiyoomi didn’t answer as he suspiciously eyed his teammate. 

Atsumu felt the gaze but chose to dismiss it as he spoke, “You know, ‘Samu always told me that wishing on a shooting star won’t make your wish come true. I know that it wouldn’t but,’” he paused as his face contorted into subtle hesitancy, “… there’s really nothing wrong with it.”

“Or maybe I’m just hoping that someone out there will hear me. Although all my wishes are childish.” An unhappy smile visible on the ash blonde’s lips, Kiyoomi notices.

“What were your wishes?” 

“Oh, you’re interested?” Atsumu teased. 

“No, I just felt sorry for you because you’re talking to yourself.” 

“Omi, that’s so mean.” He chuckled as Kiyoomi just went on with his lazy glare. 

“Let’s just say, they’re about me. I’d sometimes ask for courage or maybe knowledge, if I really need to. Oh, one time, I asked for money.” Atsumu answered and laughed while Kiyoomi just boringly stared at him and said, “You’re selfish.” 

“Hey! That’s not true.” He sheepishly said then continued, “What were you about to wish for then?” 

Silence took over them as they watched the night sky sparse of stars.  _ It might rain tomorrow _ . Atsumu didn’t really mind Kiyoomi’s lack of answer. He knows that Omi doesn't like talking with him, so this is just small talk.  _ Yeah _ , small talk.

“I was hoping to wish for the success of my sister’s business _. _ ”

“Why?” Atsumu intriguingly and hastily asked as his attention was fully transferred to the guy he’s talking to. 

“Because she deserves it. She’s working hard for it because baking is her passion. And now, my opportunity to wish for it is gone.” Kiyoomi glared at him. Again. Atsumu snickered a small laugh as he apologized with ‘ _ sorry, sorry’ _ . 

“You’re a sweet little brother, aren’t you?” An eyebrow raised and a smirk —Atsumu’s teasing expression. 

_ Oh, you’re pushing it, huh?  _ Kiyoomi thought as he challengingly raised an eyebrow. They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds that felt like minutes. “You should try wishing about someone else. It isn’t about you, you know.” Kiyoomi said after averting his gaze and looking back up at the sky. 

“Wow, really Omi? Coming from you?” Atsumu playfully asked, smirk still plastered on his  _ pretty  _ face. The black-haired just rolled his eyes at him.

“Why would I wish for someone else? I know they can do it.” He answered as he blindingly strolled his gaze upwards. “I just wish for myself because I feel like the current me is not enough. It’s selfish, to be honest. But it’s not like it will happen. It’s just wishful thinking, I guess.”

For the second time that night, silence enveloped the already silent moment.

Atsumu does not think that he’s not enough, he just _ feels _ like he’s not. Reasons be damned, feelings are more complicated. Maybe it’s really wishful thinking. Dreaming to be someone higher than what you are at the present. 

He knows, deep within himself, that he can be more than what he currently is, but there’s something,  _ something  _ missing. Like the space beside him was just emptied out even though it’s empty to begin with or the hunger he still feels after eating lunch by himself. 

“You’re looking at this the wrong way, Miya. You wish because you want to achieve something. Yes, it won’t happen because you wished for it to happen. But it will happen, because I know that you are capable of making it possible.” Kiyoomi encouragingly stated as he walked towards the space beside Atsumu. 

When he was near enough, he planted his gaze on Atsumu’s eyes. Stared at it for too long which resulted in an awkward staring contest. “You’re underestimating yourself. We people think that we’re not good enough and deem others as  _ good enough _ because we don’t feel what they’re experiencing. It’s all about perspective.” Kiyoomi went on with his statement as he daringly stared at Atsumu’s eyes.

Atsumu’s face felt warm and his mind went blank due to the other’s intense gaze. His irises were pure black but it appears to be glowing, Atsumu didn’t know how. They’re like vacuums, devoid of anything besides that pure light of what? Maybe it’s reflecting the light from the living room or maybe it’s bright just by itself and all the people around him simply didn’t notice. He didn’t know how nor why but it’s beautiful.

“Miya, always remember that some people look up to you because you’re you. Some people love you, because you’re Miya Atsumu.” 

Atsumu was speechless. He knows that people love him, of course they do. He’s great at doing his part, he’s reliable, and even though he’s annoying at most times, he knows when to stop. Say that it’s attentiveness or being observative but he deeply cares for the people close to his heart. He  _ knows _ that he is loved. 

But it took him by surprise when Kiyoomi spoke those few sentences, not because they’re true, but because it’s Kiyoomi who said those words. Kiyoomi, who he thought didn't care, or even looked at him. 

Few moments passed until he noticed that Kiyoomi left him. He didn’t even have the opportunity to thank him for talking to him.  _ Ugh. _

“Thanks, Omi.” He muttered as the wind blew, urging him to go back to his room with the memory of their encounter on his mind. 

\---

Neither of them knew how it happened, but they had formed a habit of stargazing ever since their little heart-to-heart talk, if you can call it that. They realized that they found comfort with each other’s presence. Or maybe even more. 

One night in the many nights of their cozy stargazing, Kiyoomi asked as he immersed himself in the beauty and cold of the night. “Stars are kind of lonely, don’t you think?”

Atsumu genuinely asked, “Why do you think so?”

“Well, they’re all far apart and even if they get close to one another, they’ll just eventually collide and explode. Even though there are thousands, or millions of them, they’re  _ alone _ up there, surrounded by unbounded space.”

“Omi, they’re insentient. They don’t have feelings.” Atsumu said in a matter-of-fact tone, as Kiyoomi raised a brow at him, evidently unamused then irritably replied, “Now, why would you say that? I’m being sentimental here.”

Kiyoomi isn’t really a sentimental person. Though from time to time, he wonders if his hardly expressed feelings were enough to define who he really is. Expressing his feelings isn’t an easy thing to do hence, ‘ _ if I don’t express them, then does that mean everyone sees a different Kiyoomi?’ _ , he often asks himself. 

People around him knew a competitive, proud, and grouchy Kiyoomi but Kiyoomi knows who he truly is. He’s Kiyoomi, the boy who learned to silently care for the people around him. 

When he was young, he barely talked with his siblings because of the huge age gap and his parents were always busy. But he learned to love wordlessly. 

He was sweet as a child. He tried to always greet his parents whenever they’re back home or pass the plate to them on dinner, even if his arms were too short to reach the goddamn plate. But the most surprising thing is that he kissed them goodnight, every single night. Of course that changed when he got older but he shows his affection through calls. He calls his parents and siblings every now and then, just to tell them stories about his career as a professional volleyball player. 

That’s why he’s bothered by how people see him, not because his reputation is bad (he secretly loves it), but because that’s not the  _ real _ Kiyoomi. It’s just a piece of all of his entirety. People are so much more than what you see them. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t know how to project these thoughts. No one taught him. 

“I’m just kidding, Omi! Don’t take it personally.” Atsumu laughed out loud. “Ah Omi, your face,” he continued on laughing, “I’m sorry but do you really hate me that much? I’m not that bad, though.” 

“Huh? What are you saying, Miya?”

“Well, your expression earlier tells me that you don’t like me. Am I that disgusting?”

“What are you talking about? Do you really think I’ll tolerate you for this long if I don’t like you?” 

_ Uh. That came out wrong.  _

“Aw Omi! You like me!” Atsumu shouted with his hands punched upwards, imitating a victory pose. A grin, with a hint of smirk and teasing visible on his face as Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes. But he cannot deny the smile forcing its way to form on his face. It was simply pleasing, the way their nights go by with them talking and lulling themselves to sleep as they study the wide sky above.

\---

_ “This saturday at 10 PM JST, the peak time of the meteor shower, Perseids, is expected to appear. The said meteor shower has been active since July 17 of this y-”  _

“Hey Omi, do you want to watch it later? With me?” Atsumu invited while pointing his pointer finger towards the direction of the television. 

Meteor showers are fine, Kiyoomi supposes. It’s a shower of shooting stars so that means a lot of wishes and he gets to spend time with his new found acquaintance (he’s stubborn but yes, he meant to say friend). He has nothing to lose in this seem-to-be romantic gesture of invitation, so he agreed. It’ll be just like any other night. 

\--

Two chairs, two mugs of coffee, two six-footer volleyball players, one meteor shower, and tens of shooting stars.  _ Not romantic, my ass. _

“What are you doing there, Omi? Sit here.” Atsumu said as he patted and dusted the chair beside his. 

“How can you be so bold?” Kiyoomi asked once he’s comfortably seated on the chair Atsumu prepared for him. The ash blonde draped his arm on one of the ears of the said chair as his face twisted in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Atsumu looked at him skeptically, looking for possible answers. 

“So Omi, you don’t like talking about yourself, huh?” Kiyoomi quickly turned his head towards Atsumu and he realized that it was a wrong move. Atsumu’s face was closer than he anticipated. 

“Umm.. not really. Besides, you talk a lot. I don’t need to talk. And why are you so close? Move over.” Kiyoomi hurriedly said in a full breath. Atsumu obediently followed his request with slightly pink tips of ears and leaned back without taking back his arm on Kiyoomi’s chair.   
  


“Will you wish tonight?” Atsumu whispered after a few minutes of relaxed atmosphere. 

“Maybe.” 

“I will.”

“Oh, what will you wish for then?” 

“I thought about what you said before so I’ll try to not wish for myself. Maybe I’ll wish for world peace.” Atsumu jokingly suggested. 

“That’s far-fetched. Try something else, something within your reach.” 

Atsumu thought for a long time. “Hmm. I’m not sure. I’m contemplating whether to wish for ‘Samu’s relationship to bloom or to wish for your sister’s business success. Because if I wish your wish then maybe it’ll come true — more wishes, more chances of happening.” He cheekily said as he turned his body towards Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi wasn’t expecting that answer. Sure, he’s grateful that Atsumu cares for his sister but — _ there’s no but _ . 

Kiyoomi smiled at him and softly hummed, “Hmm. Thank you.” 

“By the way, did you invite the oth-? What are you doing?”

“It’s called a hug, Omi. It’s when someone wraps their arms around you, in case you didn’t know.” 

“I know that, dumbass. So, why are you hugging me?”

“You look like you want to be hugged.” Atsumu said with a teasing tone, slightly pulling away from the black-haired man in front of him. 

“What?! I did not look like that.” 

“Yes, you did.”

“I did not!” Kiyoomi felt all the blood go to his cheeks.  _ Oh god, did I really look like that?! Please tell me, I did not look like that. _

“You’re blushing!” Atsumu’s hand snugly clung on his waist while the other gently pinched Kiyoomi’s flushed cheek. “I’m not. Ugh. Don’t pinch my cheek.” Atsumu dramatically pouted but obliged. Still, his hand was tightly clinging onto dear life, Kiyoomi’s waist. 

Kiyoomi didn’t resist the touch, besides, he felt pleased instead of disgusted. 

“I want to know you.” Atsumu blurted out as he kept on staring on Kiyoomi’s face. From his curly dark hair to his moles resting above his right eyebrow. To his dark eyes that he once thought to be glowing but in actuality it’s not, Atsumu was just too captivated by it. Even so, learning about its darkness and depth only fueled his hunger — he wanted more. More of Kiyoomi. 

“What?” 

“Let’s go out.” Atsumu looked at him, straight in the eyes. Determination evident within those chocolatey brown irises. 

“What?!” 

“You. Me. Date.”

“Uh..” Kiyoomi didn’t know what to do when he barely knew how to get out of Atsumu’s embrace. 

But this is Kiyoomi’s chance to have someone understand him. His chance to pour out those wordless love he gathered for years. A chance to love someone whom he felt safe and comfortable with.  _ It’s Atsumu. _

Whom he started to see as someone more than a teammate. Whom he built rapport with in the past few weeks of their stargazing. Whom he can see in his future, romantically or platonically.  _ It’s Atsumu. _

The jerk who looks cute whenever he’s chewing his brother’s food. The jerk who consistently annoys Kiyoomi with his loud and cheery voice whenever he calls him ‘Omi’. The jerk who is so passionate with volleyball that they both love.  _ It’s Atsumu. _

“Fuck.” He breathily swore. He likes Miya Atsumu.

“Omi, you didn’t just curse at me.” Atsumu gaped at him teasingly.  _ This guy definitely knows his effect on me. _

Kiyoomi contentedly sighed, “Yes, I did. And yes, let’s date.”

\---

Due to their banter, they hardly noticed the time and the meteor shower was almost over. Luckily, a lone shooting star passed by and Atsumu quickly wished on it, Kiyoomi still in his arms. 

Kiyoomi looked at the man in front of him. With his eyes closed, Atsumu seems so peaceful when in reality, he’s so chaotingly charming. His tight grip on Kiyoomi’s waist was endearing, it’s like he’s scared that Kiyoomi will run away from him. 

Kiyoomi snickered as he asked, “So, what did you wish for?” 

Atsumu slowly opened his eyes and watched Kiyoomi’s lips form into a smirk as he bashfully said, “I wished to see you laugh.”

“You didn’t have to wish, just make me.”

“Ah, so are you ticklish?”

“No.” Atsumu raised an eyebrow while mouthing, “Liar.” He slightly moved his arms in order to tickle Kiyoomi. Both his hands wandered from Kiyoomi’s waist to his neck until they were both laughing. While endlessly, the stars above watched. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To be honest, I did not expect this to end with fluff. I really had fun writing this, it made me realize how hard it is to write and how amazing artists are, writers in particular. I’m grateful for all the writers, you’re all so wonderful! Anyways, have a great one! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
